


When the mighty fall

by Nathamuel



Series: Avengers Rare Pair Fest [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky looks for a distraction when Steve is injured in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the mighty fall

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes/Howard Stark: Distraction for the Avengers Rare Pair (Makeout) Fest :D
> 
> Thanks to dawnmarie for the beta. :)

Bucky looked down at his best friend's broken form. 'Injured', a tiny, not devastated part of his mind whispered urgently and unheard. He didn't know what to do. His mind was replaying the memory of his best friend jumping in front of a blast meant for him over and over again. He hadn't had his shield on him this time. 

"Mister Barnes?" a soft voice sounded behind him. "Visitor's time is over. I have to ask you to leave." the nurse looked apologetically at him and he nodded, smiling at her. It felt brittle on his face, like his skin would crack at any moment. 

In a daze he walked out of the hospital room and wandered the base, ignoring even the Howling Commandos as they tried to console him, until he found himself in Stark's lab. The man himself looking up from some blueprints worriedly and stepped back from the table to approach Bucky.

"I heard what happened." he said quietly and touched the soldier's arm. He didn't say 'I'm sorry', he didn't ask: 'Are you alright?' Bucky was glad for it.

Howard pulled him towards a door in the back; his colleagues had probably gone to their quarters for the night. The place was deserted. 

They entered a small room, which could almost be called a closet. It was adorned with only one narrow bed squeezed against one wall.

Bucky found himself with his back against the opposite wall as he was aggressively kissed by the other man. For a moment he didn't react then he clung to Stark, clawing at his shirt. Every breath he took almost felt like a sob in his chest. 

"Ssh, I've got you. I've got you." Howard mumbled against his lips, raking a hand down his back and the other through his hair and turned them around to push the younger man down onto the bed. 

There was nothing gentle in Howard's eyes or body, in the way he touched Bucky now. 

And Bucky didn't care, couldn't care. Not when his best friend was injured because of him. The fabric of his shirt ripped as Howard tore it open and the soldier moaned, when the genius bit his collarbone. Quickly they were bare to the skin. There was a pleasured haze in Bucky's mind, brought on by the engineer's hands. He felt Howard shove a pillow under his ass and press two fingers coated in slick inside him. Soon there was the blunt pressure of his cock and he moaned as it burned on the way in. Howard was panting and he only barely waited to let Bucky adjust before fucking every last coherent thought from his mind with every hard thrust.

The only thing Bucky could focus on was the feeling of the hard dick spreading him open where they were joined. Above him was Howard's face, looking down on him with an almost grim expression, focusing on him. The engineer leaned down, pressing Bucky's knees back against his ears and kissed him sloppily, moving his hips in hard short jabs.

With a cry Bucky broke away from his lips and threw his head back against the mattress as he arched his back as far as their position allowed. His eyes were squeezed together and a tear ran down his cheek unnoticed. Panting, he fell boneless against the mattress. Howard sat up again and gave a few more jerky uncontrolled thrusts and bit his lips to stifle a groan when he came. Bucky raised a trembling arm and slid the tips of his fingers over Howard's mouth to make him let go of his own bottom lip.  
The inventor always did this, silencing himself, when they were in bed together.

Bucky was sure that it had something to do with the way he was raised. 

The engineer pulled back and out of the soldier and helped him straighten his legs out before lying down beside him.  
"Better?" he asked without looking at the other man, another thing he always did after they had lain together.

Bucky turned on his side and pulled the tense and protesting body closer to cuddle. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his forehead against the engineer's.

"Yeah.." he breathed out.


End file.
